Sonate des jours de pluie
by Humeur Vagabonde
Summary: OS. Draco Malfoy a quitté le monde sorcier après la bataille finale. Harry Potter ne supporte plus sa notoriété. Trois ans sont passés et sans le chercher, ils se retrouvent. La rancœur a laissé place à autre chose et ils peuvent enfin ouvrir les yeux. Cela n'a toujours été qu'eux, de toute façon. Songfic "Symphony" de Clean Bandit & Zara Larsson.


**_(Pour Jeanne)_**

 ** _Symphony – Clean Bandit & Zara Larsson (Cimorelli cover)_**

 ** _ **I've been hearing symphonies**_** _  
_ _ _J'ai entendu des symphonies__ _  
_ ** _ **Before all I heard was silence**_** _  
_ _ _Avant tout ce que j'entendais c'était le silence__ _  
_ ** _ **A rhapsody for you and me**_** _  
_ _ _Une rhapsodie pour toi et moi__ _  
_ ** _ **And every melody is timeless**_** _  
_ _ _Et chaque mélodie est intemporelle  
__ ** _Life was stringing me along_** _  
_ _La vie me trompait_ _  
_ ** _Then you came and you cut me loose_** _  
_ _Puis tu es venu et tu m'as fait me lâcher_

C'était le printemps. Draco Malfoy était assis devant sa fenêtre et peignait. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, après la guerre, il n'avait pas cherché à faire de la politique ou à travailler au ministère comme tout le monde s'y attendait : après tout, les Malfoy étaient connus pour leur richesse et leur désir de pouvoir au sein de la communauté sorcière. Mais Draco lui, il s'en fichait. La guerre avait changé tout le monde et surtout lui. L'être arrogant et imbu de sa personne qu'il avait été n'existait plus, il avait pris conscience de beaucoup de choses et il s'était retrouvé seul. Ses anciens amis Serpentard, s'il pouvait toujours les appeler ainsi, l'avaient laissé tomber et étaient pour la majorité d'entre eux passés adeptes de magie noire tandis que les gens des autres maisons ne lui faisaient toujours pas confiance bien que son rôle d'espion pendant la guerre avait été dévoilé. Naturellement, Draco s'était alors réfugié dans le seul monde qui n'avait aucune rancœur envers lui : le monde moldu. Rien que d'y penser, un sourire sarcastique se posa sur son visage. Qui l'eût-cru ? Ici, il était comme inconnu. Il s'était petit à petit habitué à ne plus utiliser la magie à l'extérieur et au bout de trois ans, même lorsqu'il était seul il avait banni la magie de son existence. Il avait fait trop de mal avec et le plus inoffensif des sorts lui rappelait douloureusement un monde dans lequel il n'était plus le bienvenu. Oh, Draco ne doutait pas qu'il devait manquer à certaines personnes. Blaise, Théodore, Pansy, Astoria.. Des noms qui ne lui étaient plus familiers mais qui pourtant trouvaient si bien leur place dans son esprit. Snape lui manquait aussi beaucoup, mais maintenant il avait dû apprendre à vivre sans eux. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'amis moldus, plutôt des connaissances. Il vivait de ses peintures et avait prit un pseudonyme pour ne pas être reconnu au cas où des sorciers venaient en vacances. Draco habitait dans un petit immeuble à Stockholm, en Suède. Ses cheveux passaient inaperçus et il était certain que personne ne le trouverait ici, bien qu'il ne pensait même pas que quelqu'un prendrait la peine de venir à sa recherche. Oui, Draco Malfoy se sentait bien chez lui, dans ce nouveau pays. Seul mais bien.

 ** _ **Was solo singing on my own**_** _  
_ _ _J'étais solitaire chantant tout seul__ _  
_ ** _ **Now I can't find the key without you**_** _  
_ _ _Maintenant je ne peux trouver la clé sans toi  
__ ** _And now your song is on repeat_** _  
_ _Et maintenant ta chanson tourne en boucle_ _  
_ ** _And I'm dancin' on to your heartbeat_** _  
_ _Et je danse sur les battements de ton cœur_ _  
_ ** _And when you're gone, I feel incomplete_** _  
_ _Et quand tu t'en vas, je me sens incomplet_ _  
_ ** _So if you want the truth_** _  
_ _Alors si tu veux la vérité_

Harry Potter, sans vouloir paraître égoïste ou égocentrique, trouvait que les éléments s'acharnaient un peu trop contre lui. Après avoir été au cœur de l'attention pendant des mois suite à sa victoire contre Voldemort alors qu'il détestait ça, avait fait la une des journaux pour avoir quitté Ginny Weasley, sa fiancée depuis plus d'un an. A vrai dire, Harry n'avait jamais été amoureux de la jeune fille. Il l'aimait beaucoup, la considérait comme une vraie amie et la respectait elle ainsi que toute sa famille mais il n'avait pas pu l'épouser. Il avait toujours fait ce qu'on attendait de lui et se marier à la fille Weasley n'avait pas été un souhait de son plein gré non plus. Ça avait été le cours des choses mais Harry n'en pouvait plus. Il était gay. Homosexuel. Peut-être que la nouvelle choquait, que les gens ne s'y attendaient pas, mais il n'allait pas rester dans le secret. Les gens étaient passionnés par sa vie ? Parfait, ils allaient donc savoir même ce qui ne les enchantait pas. Ron, à la surprise général, était celui qui l'avait le mieux pris. Il s'était contenté d'une accolade et d'un « Sois qui tu veux mon pote, je serai toujours là. » Hermione avait mis légèrement plus de temps, peut-être à cause de ses origines moldues, mais elle avait également bien accepté la chose. Ginny avait été très triste, parce qu'Harry ne lui retournait pas ses sentiments mais aussi parce qu'elle se sentait coupable de ce qu'il avait dû endurer. Ils n'étaient pas fâchés mais une gêne était restée entre eux. Désormais, Harry vivait dans un petit appartement au milieu de Londres et bossait comme journaliste. Il n'avait pas voulu devenir Auror, estimant avoir assez risqué sa vie et désirant juste avoir la paix. C'est comme ça qu'un matin, son patron l'appela pour lui confier une mission.

« - Écoute Harry, je sais que tu n'aimes pas être au centre de l'attention et tu sais comme moi que dans quelques jours, ce sera l'anniversaire des trois ans de ta victoire contre Voldemort. C'est pour ça que j'aimerai t'envoyer en voyage, pour que tu rédiges un article.

\- Oui ?

\- Il y a un peintre anglais plutôt connu qui vit en Suède. Il n'accorde presque pas d'interview mais des rumeurs courent comme quoi ce serait un sorcier. J'aimerai donc que tu t'y rendes et que tu l'interview, afin de déceler la vérité. Tu t'en sens capable?

\- Évidemment, vous pouvez me faire confiance. Je pars quand ?

\- Après-demain si tu peux. Tu auras deux semaines pour le trouver et lui demander une interview.

\- Bien, je serai prêt.

\- Je t'envoie un hiboux avec les infos dedans. Bonne journée Harry ? »

Harry sourit. Si les téléphones avaient rapidement fait leur entrée dans le monde magique, les hiboux étaient toujours utilisés et son patron adorait lui envoyer son meilleur facteur.

Deux jours plus tard, Harry était donc à Stockholm. Il n'imaginait pas ce que cet article lui réservait comme surprise.

 ** _ **I just wanna be part of your symphony**_** _  
_ _ _Je veux juste faire partie de ta symphonie__ _  
_ ** _ **Will you hold me tight and not let go?**_** _  
_ _ _Me tiendras-tu fort et ne lâcheras pas?__ _  
_ ** _ **Symphony**_** _  
_ _ _Symphonie__

Le premier mai, Draco Malfoy reçu un appel de son agent, Fleur. Ce prénom lui évoquait toujours le monde sorcier mais il s'efforçait de ne pas y penser.

« - Fleur ? Que se passe-t-il ?

\- J'ai ici un journaliste qui désire te rencontrer.

\- Tu sais ce que j'en pense. Je ne veux pas d'interview ! »

Draco entendit des chuchotements puis un bruit plus fort et quelqu'un parla.

« - Allo ? Bonjour, pardon de vous déranger mais j'aimerai vraiment vous rencontrer. Je viens de Londres. »

Draco était persuadé d'avoir déjà entendu cette voix, mais cela ne pouvait pas.. cela ne pouvait pas être la personne à laquelle il pensait. Journaliste, lui ? Il était sûrement Auror et combattait le mal à l'heure où Draco pensait à lui, certainement pas entrain d'enquêter sur un jeune peintre le jour précédent la célébration de sa victoire.

« - Vous êtes toujours là ? Je viens exprès pour vous rencontrer. Je sais que vous n'accordez pas beaucoup d'interview mais je promets d'être rapide.

\- Je n'ai rien à dire à un journaliste, monsieur.. »

De l'autre côté du fil, un hoquet se fit entendre puis une respiration plus lourde.

« - Je ne viens pas de la part de la Gazette du sorcier, tu peux être rassuré, Draco. »

Le-dit Draco s'arrêta de respirer. Ce ton à la fois surpris, arrogant et amusé.. Potter ?

« - Je n'ai rien à dire. Je ne connais pas ce journal. Au revoir monsieur. »

Après plusieurs tasse de thé Draco n'était toujours pas calmé. Comment osait-il.. Ce Potter avait tout pour être heureux, peut-être même que sa Ginny était enceinte ou alors avait-elle déjà accouché ? Il devait avoir tous ses amis à ses pieds en plus d'absolument toute la communauté sorcière. Il détestait Harry Potter qui avait fait ressurgir toute son adolescence et son enfance en quelques mots. Il détestait Harry Potter pour avoir fait ressortir sa condescendance. Il détestait Harry Potter pour avoir découvert où il se cachait depuis trois ans.. lui qui était terrifié de retourner chez les sorciers.

 ** _ **Like a love song on the radio**_** _  
_ _ _Comme une chanson d'amour à la radio__ _  
_ ** _ **Will you hold me tight and not let go?**_** _  
_ _ _Me tiendras-tu fort et ne lâcheras pas?  
__ ** _ **I'm sorry if it's all too much  
**_** _ _Je suis désolée si c'est beaucoup trop  
__ ** _ **Every day you're here, I'm healing  
**_** _ _Chaque jour où tu es là, je guéris  
__ ** _ **And I was runnin' out of luck  
**_** _ _Et je n'avais pas de chance__

Deux heures plus tard, on sonnait à sa porte. Draco gromella, ferma son tube de peinture jaune et alla ouvrir, songeant que c'était sûrement Fleur qui venait pour lui passer un savon. C'était toujours la même routine, il refusait des interviews et elle venait lui faire la morale comme s'il avait cinq ans. Draco ouvrit la porte en bois et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à parler, sa bouche se referma. Harry Potter, le sauveur, l'élu, et apparemment le journaliste, se trouvait devant lui. Draco ne sut pas s'il devait lui claquer la porte au nez ou le laisser entrer. Il s'avéra que la première option ne paraissait plus une option lorsqu'il vit le sourire sincère de son ancien rival. Il poussa un soupir et se décala pour le laisser passer, songeant que lui qui fuyait le passé avait son plus grand protagoniste dans son salon.

« - Alors, Malfoy, on a quitté le monde sorcier et son grand manoir pour s'installer dans ce minuscule appartement moldu ? »

Draco aurait pu s'énerver mais le ton d'Harry n'avait rien de colérique ou d'énervé, il paraissait légèrement étonné mais sans plus.

« - Je vois que tes capacités de déduction sont à leur maximum, Harry. »

Harry sourit car le ton employé par Draco n'était qu'un murmure et ne cherchait pas à paraître blessant.

« - Tu as beaucoup de choses à raconter, Draco. Tu as du te sentir bien seul durant ces trois dernières années. Laisse moi t'écouter. »

Alors Draco parla.

« - Lorsque tu as vaincu Voldemort -Harry s'étonna de la facilité avec laquelle son ex rival prononçait ce nom-, ne fais pas cette tête là, la peur n'a plus lieu d'être désormais les gens ne me faisaient pas confiance. Je sais que mon rôle d'espion est connu de tous mais les gens ne croient toujours pas en moi et je ne peux pas leur en vouloir. J'ai été un petit con qui restait dans l'ombre de son père durant toute ma scolarité. J'ai réfléchi à ce que je pouvais faire. Le suicide m'a effleuré l'esprit. »

Le visage d'Harry se transforma en grimace et le brun réalisa que Draco lui avait terriblement manqué et que la vie sans lui avait été très fade.

« - Puis cette idée est repartie aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée. Je voulais juste être tranquille et même si j'ai pu haïr le monde moldu, il m'a accueilli. Les gens savent que j'ai un secret mais ils ne cherchent pas à en savoir plus. Ils aiment mes œuvres et ne me demandent rien d'autre. C'est reposant d'être ici tu sais. Je ne me suis plus servi de la magie depuis longtemps. Je me débrouille bien sans.

\- Elle ne te manque pas ?

\- Pas vraiment. Tu sais, j'ai appris à vivre sans magie, sans réels amis, sans baguette à portée de main. Ça n'a pas toujours été facile. Je ne sais pas ce que sont devenu mes parents et mes anciens camarades. »

Harry écouta pendant plus d'une demi-heure les paroles du blond et réalisa la solitude qu'avait pu éprouver Draco. L'enfant méchant qu'il avait pu être avait bel et bien disparu et seule la mélancolie trouvait sa place dans les yeux d'acier.

 ** _ **I never thought I'd find this feeling**_** _  
_ _ _Je n'aurais jamais pensé trouver cette sensation__ _  
_ ** _ **'Cause I've been hearing symphonies**_** _  
_ _ _Parce que j'ai entendu des symphonies__ _  
_ ** _ **Before all I heard was silence**_** _  
_ _ _Avant tout ce que j'entendais c'était le silence__ _  
_ ** _ **A rhapsody for you and me**_** _  
_ _ _Une rhapsodie pour toi et moi__

Après que Draco ai parlé, vint naturellement le tour d'Harry. Quiconque ne les aurait pas connu aurait pensé assister aux retrouvailles de vieux amis mais il n'en était rien et c'est sûrement pour ça que cette scène possédait autant de charme.

« - Après la bataille, les journaux m'ont harcelés pendant plusieurs mois. Le moindre de mes faits et gestes était pisté puis réécrit comme l'événement le plus passionnant du siècle. »

Draco, qui goûtait à une vie sans paparazzis depuis peu ne pu qu'imaginer l'énervement et l'épuisement qu'avait du subir Harry. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait échangé sa tranquillité naissante.

« - C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas devenu Auror ?

\- Effectivement. Après avoir quitté Ginny, j'ai postulé dans un petit journal sorcier Londonien. Je n'ai jamais éprouvé le besoin d'être encore une fois face au public. C'était trop dur. »

Au fur et à mesure de leur discussion, Harry et Draco s'étaient tout naturellement rapprochés et le blond, épuisé par la discussion et par tant de souvenirs, avait fini par s'endormir sur le canapé. Harry le couvait du regard et doucement, comprit. Draco était la solution. Il ne l'avait jamais adulé, n'avait jamais attendu quoi que ce soit de lui, en même temps avait toujours été présent dans sa vie et désormais il le comprenait mieux que personne. Avoir dévié du chemin que tout le monde attendait de lui en ayant le courage qu'Harry, pour une fois, n'avait pu avoir : celui de tout quitter pour vivre une vie paisible. C'est ce moment là que Draco ouvrit les yeux et se releva légèrement. La voix encore rauque, il s'excusa de s'être assoupi. Harry le regardait avec des yeux brûlants et Draco coomprit qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. D'un mouvement presque imperceptible il hocha la tête et Harry se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser. Déesse que c'était bon. Harry était sûrement ce qui lui avait le plus manqué. Sans ses réflexions, ses mots souvent durs, son toucher lorsqu'ils s'énervaient trop et en venaient aux mains, son aura.. Draco s'était senti vide mais les lèvres sur les siennes étaient comme le goût de la vie retrouvée, les mains qui le touchaient un sentiment de liberté et les yeux qui le couvaient une promesse d'avenir.

 ** _ **And every melody is timeless**_** _  
_ _ _Et chaque mélodie est intemporelle  
__ ** _ **And now your song is on repeat  
**_** _ _Et à présent ta chanson tourne en boucle__

Le 3 mai, Ginny ouvrit les journaux comme à son habitude en se préparant à voir une photo de son ex fiancé en première page mais, rien. Le survivant, le héro national n'avait apparemment pas donné signe de vie le jour d'avant, celui de la commémoration de la fin de la guerre. Étonnée, elle se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se passer mais ne se focalisa pas là-dessus. Harry faisait parti de son passé maintenant et elle devait aller de l'avant.

 _ ** **And I'm dancin' on to your heartbeat**** _  
Et je danse aux battements de ton cœur  
__ ** _ **And when you're gone, I feel incomplete**_** _ _  
Et quand tu n'es pas là, je me sens incomplet__

Draco s'était levé aux aurores, comme tous les matins, pour voir le soleil se lever sur la ville qu'il aimait tant. Les rayons du soleil filtraient à travers les couleurs pastels des bâtiments et le jeune homme adorait plus que tout de pouvoir peindre cette beauté. Comment ? Les rayons du soleil au petit matin ? Quel cliché, c'était trop simple pour notre peintre préféré ! Les cheveux d'Harry au réveil, ça c'était à la hauteur de son talent. Et lorsque le sorcier arriva dans la cuisine pour la deuxième fois en deux jours, le blond se dit que même s'il détestait la routine, il pouvait s'habituer à certaines choses. Et lorsqu'Harry le prit dans ses bras, Draco frissonna et respira de nouveau. L'évidence s'offrait à lui sur un plateau d'argent : ça avait toujours été Harry.

Et aujourd'hui encore, certaines personnes racontent parfois apercevoir un peintre et un journaliste se promener dans les rues de Stockholm, main dans la main, riants et sarcastiques, heureux et surtout sereins. Les choses qui doivent arriver se produisent toujours.


End file.
